headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Smallville: Stray
"Stray" is the sixteenth episode of season one of the superhero teen drama series Smallville. It was directed by Paul Shapiro with a script written by Philip Levens. The episode first aired on the WB Network on Tuesday, April 16th, 2002 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, Martha Kent hits a young boy named Ryan with her car. She brings him to the hospital, but the Kents ultimately take him in for a spell. Naturally, the kid's got super-powers. It's Smallville after all. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Greg Beeman - Co-executive producer * Mark Verheiden - Supervising producer * Michael Green - Co-producer * Doris Egan - Co-producer * Greg Walker - Co-producer * Bob Hargrove - Producer * Ken Horton - Co-executive producer * Alfred Gough - Executive producer * Miles Millar - Executive producer * Mike Tollin - Executive producer * Brian Robbins - Executive producer * Joe Davola - Executive producer * Tim Scanlan - Associate producer * Philip Levens - Executive story editor * Glen Winter - Director of photography * Mark Snow - Composer Notes & Trivia * Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes * Clark Kent: Ryan does say weird things. He even said that you want me to ask you to prom and that you already bought a dress! It's not pink, is it? * Chloe Sullivan: Uh... Okay, I-I... You know, I was just looking at it, it's not like I actually bought it! * Clark Kent: How would Ryan know that? * Chloe Sullivan: I don't know. Maybe he's an alien or called Miss Cleo. I don't know. .... * Clark Kent: Someone I can trust and will always be there. * Lana Lang: That's just how I see you, Clark. .... * Chloe Sullivan: Hey, Zorro, what's with the sword? * Clark Kent: It's a foil. * Chloe Sullivan: I'm guessing it's a gift from our favorite millionaire playboy. * Clark Kent: He's thinking of moving back to Metropolis. * Chloe Sullivan: Well, I'm still here, Clark. I'm not going anywhere. .... * Lex Luthor: You know what those emperors you're so fond of talking about were really afraid of? That their sons would become successful and return to Rome at the head of their own army. * Lionel Luthor: You think you can find your future in Smallville? I'm your future. Join me, Lex. Join me in Metropolis. How long have you been waiting to hear me say those words? * Lex Luthor: I've waited to hear other things from you for a lot longer. I'll return to Metropolis when I'm ready. .... * Lionel Luthor: We don't need to play games, son. * Lex Luthor: Dad, games are all we got. .... * Lex Luthor: I wanted you to have something. * Clark Kent: A sword? * Lex Luthor It's a foil, Clark. Every hero should have one. See also External Links References ---- Category:2002/Episodes Category:April, 2002/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified